Let Loose the Evil Within
by Crymson Ash
Summary: One Shot Sequel to The Depths of Insanity. Percy is Insane and out with Kronos.


**Hey! I'm back with the sequel to The Depths of Insanity! **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

Let Loose the Evil Within

Percy laughed his cold and chilling laugh again, he was finally insane. He was a madman, a killer. And the only person that was willing to have him was the person that tormented him. He didn't mind though. As long as he could kill. He would be fine

He stalked off of the table, the knifes still imbedded into his left shoulder blade, his chest half exposed showing bloody ribs and his left lung, a beating heart, half of a stomach and intestines, and a kidney. He wasn't really bleeding anymore, he grabbed the knife out from his shoulder blade and held it in his hand, it felt comfortable. It was warm and slick with his blood, he relished the feeling. The blood dripped down his hand dropping in steady drops onto the cold floor.

He laughed, he was unable to comprehend what was happening, all he knew was that he wanted to kill something anything that was innocent, innocence meant nothing to him. They hadn't listened to his pleas of mercy and he wouldn't listen to theirs.

They thought that he would never turn on them because his flaw was personal loyalty. He wouldn't give him his loyalty, after what they did to him. He didn't blame Kronos for causing him pain, no, he blame the gods, they threw him down, now his loyalty below need to the Titan Lord and only the Titan Lord.

He rose to the surface with Kronos blood still dripping down his cheek, from a knife slash. The warm, slick liquid slid down his neck and his collarbone and disappeared into his shirt, staining it red.

He tasted it again, the coppery taste of blood, oh the sweet sweet taste of it. It was beautiful. He smelled the air, a moment ago, it smelled of corpses, now it smelled like a lingering chocolate scent that just wouldn't leave. He really was insane.

He no longer looked like the Percy Jackson that everyone knew and loved, he had become a monster. His half exposed chest, showed all of the horrors he had been through, his head, no longer had any skin, it was just a skull with glowing red eyes to see ( see cover photo and you will get how his head looks like). He was no longer Percy Jackson, he was a killer, with no name. The name that his father gave to him, was not his anymore, he didn't have a father. Not any more.

He clawed his way up to the surface, dragging Kronos with him. Kronos was too weak but he was strong, he knew how it felt to endure pain, in great measures.

He stood on the soil of good mother earth once again, but this time, he was going to kill, they could beg for mercy, and wear their lungs out. They could scream, they could cower, but he would not listen to them. He begged for their mercy, they didn't listen. He had asked if he would ever be forgiven, they hadn't given him an answer. So when they asked for his forgiveness, he would not listen. His half exposed chest was enough to show what horrors he experienced at their hands. He never blamed Kronos for doing what he did, he was doing it for revenge, the gods just threw him their without any good reason. Duke didn't die, so he didn't deserve to be thrown into that hellhole.

He laughed again, this time, it was a hysterical laugh, he really was insane wasn't he. He finally did it, he was finally pushed over the brink to insanity.

In a way, he really did have to thank the gods for doing this to him. He was finally able to let loose the evil within him.

He took the knife that Kronos offered to him. He smiled a cruel and twisted smile. This blade would be stained with the blood of many.

He gave a sharp toothed smile at Kronos, Kronos returned it in his own twisted way.

They arrived at Half-Blood Hill the shields buckled and shattered as they Kronos and Percy came and stormed the hill. They stood and watched and smiled as the demigods scrambled, around to help with the attack.

The people of Half-Blood Hill watched in fascination and horror as they saw a person that was barely human stalk up to the hill. His head was a grinning skull, but when the red eyes turned toward them, the sharp toothed mouth turned down into a frown and then lighted up. It seemed that he just had a happy thought, for him.

They all wondered who it was or who it used to be, because he was un recognizable. His chest was half exposed showing ribs, lungs, a heart that was still beating, a stomach, and a kidney.

Blood ran down his bony cheek, and stained his shirt red. He smiled and grabbed a nearby demigod and stabbed him to death, he was only twelve.

The blood ran down his hand, staining it red, the knife was already stained crimson. It was beautiful and the copper scent of blood was like chocolate to a child's nose. He smiled again. This time, they were all staring at him in horror.

Then, they all said,"Who are you ?"

He smiled and answered," I'm a person that you betrayed years ago, for a simple offence, your fears blinded you and you banished me to a hellhole."

Kronos smile.

" And Kronos here decided that he would torture me, " Percy said," Yet. You ask, why do I join him? I join him because he did it out of revenge, he had a good, solid reason to do this to me." He gestured to his exposed chest," Besides, why would I ever join and help the people that hate me?"

"Percy?" Annabeth said in a whisper," What happened to you?"

Percy's face darkened (is that even possible on a skull?)," You did this to me, you abandoned me when I was willing to give up my life for you, you abandoned me for my idiot of a brother. You abandoned me when I gave you everything."

Annabeth was sobbing.

" You let me let loose the evil within me," Percy said hauntingly.


End file.
